Busy Bangers
Busy Bangers is the third episode of the second season. Plot Mr. Spector mistakenly gives the buses the wrong type of fuel causing all sorts of problems throughout the day. Luckily for Sammy, he doesn't need any. Characters *Sammy *Roger *Susan *Harry *Colin *Penny *Arnold *Stephanie *Mr. Spector Trivia *This is the fourth time Arnold loses his memory and gets into an accident. Quotes *(It is morning and the buses are waiting to be fuelled up by Mr. Spector) *'Roger: '''After you, my dear. *'Stephanie: Thank you, Roger. *(Stephanie is the first bus to be fuelled up) *(Mr. Spector is feeling very tired and is unaware that he's filling up the buses with lawnmower and motorbike fuel instead of bus fuel) *'''Mr. Spector: Oh, I'm very sleepy this morning. *(Mr. Spector starts to fill up Stephanie with the wrong pump) *'Mr. Spector:' (Finishes filling up Stephanie) Off you go, Stephanie! Next! *(Sammy soon notices that Mr. Spector is filling up the buses with lawnmower and motorbike fuel with Roger being next in line) *'Sammy: '''Oh, no! Mr. Spector's put the wrong fuel in! He-he-he! Lucky I don't need any, this could be fun. *(Sammy begins to laugh at the mishap, then leaves to find the other buses) *(The first bus that Sammy meets up with is Penny) *'Sammy: Morning, Penny! *'Penny: '''Morning, Sammy. (Starts to backfire) Oh! What was that? Did you hear something go bang, Sammy? *'Sammy: 'Yes I did! You! *'Penny: 'Nonsense! Thunder I expect, it'll rain soon. See you later! (Penny starts to leave, but starts to backfire again causing a bunch of apples to fall onto the road from a nearby shop) *'Sammy: Oh! Whoops! Any prize off the top shelf! *(Sammy meets up with Stephanie who loading up with passengers at Chumley Station) *'Sammy: '''Hello, Stephanie! *'Stephanie:' Can't stop, I've got work to do. All aboard! (Starts to leave and starts backfiring) Oh, my goodness! (Her glasses start to fly upwards, then they land on her roof) What's happening?! I've lost my glasses, I can't see where I'm going now! *(Stephanie soon meets Susan and Roger at the crossroad) *'Susan:' Look out, Stephanie! *'Roger: Watch where you're going, my dear! Oh, I say! *'Sammy: '''Oh-ho-ho! Poor old Stephanie! I wonder who I'll see next. *(The next bus Sammy meets is Arnold, who is constantly backfiring) *'Sammy: Are you alright, Arnold? *'Arnold:' No I'm not! Everytime I try and stop, I go bang! (Moves as he backfires) See what I mean?! (Arnold thinks the road is straight, but then he loses his memory once more and ends up crashing into a pond) Oooohhhhhhhh! *'Sammy: '''Bad luck, Arnold! At least you won't need a bath tonight. *(Arnold is covered in weeds while a duck lays on his bonnet) *'Arnold: I had a bath at Christmas! *(Roger on the duel-carriageway heading towards the airport, but he is constantly backfiring) *'Roger: '''Oh! Blimey! Oh! *'Sammy: Whoaaaaa! Slow down, Roger, I think you dropped something! *'Roger:' Slow down?! I only wish I could. Oh! *(Sammy turns off at the junction heading towards the country) *'Sammy: '''See you later, Roger! *(Colin is backfiring as he is doing his country route) *(Susan is backfiring so much, that she overruns one of her stops) *'Man:' You stopping? Oi! Hey, come back! *(Many of Susan's passengers complain about her backfiring and not picking them up) *(Harry is driving along the seafront singing) *'Harry: We're the Busy Buses! (Backfires) Oh! *(The buses continue to backfire as they all arrive at the garage) *'''Arnold: Oh, dear! Oh, dear! *'Stephanie: '''Oh, what a day! *'Penny: And all in a differ. *(Mr. Spector cannot take much more of the noise as the buses park up) *'Penny: '''Oh, that's better! *'Colin: (Backfires once more) Oh! Beg pardon! *'Mr. Spector:' Night, night, buses! A good night's sleep, that's what you all need. *(Closes the doors as the buses fall asleep) *(Sammy is still awake and plays a prank on the buses) *'Sammy:' (Giggles) BANG! *(The other buses get shocked in fright) *'Arnold: '''Sammy! *'Susan and Stephanie: '''Sammy! *(Sammy starts to fall asleep himself) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy Category:Episodes focusing on Roger Category:Episodes focusing on Susan Category:Episodes focusing on Harry Category:Episodes focusing on Colin Category:Episodes focusing on Penny Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes focusing on Stephanie Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Spector